


Tentoo

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, happy birthday tentoo, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Tentoo

They’d sort of adopted the date as his birthday. The fifth of July, the day that this him had been created, the anniversary of the Dalek Crucible, the day that he’d promised Rose a forever to match hers. The Doctor reckons that it’s been roughly ten years linearly in their original universe, ten years that have been stretched to thirty in this universe. They’re older, both of them – his hair, though still fantastic, is thinner and Rose has long since stopped applying bleach – but they have each other and the TARDIS. They stop in once a week at the Estate, piloting the TARDIS accurately as so to keep the timeline synched. This TARDIS is less temperamental, though she still has a mind of her own. The Doctor says it’s because she’s young, so much younger than her sister, and because they are her first pilots (for Rose knows exactly how to pilot her – at times, she lands smoother than the Doctor).

Rose still thinks about him at times, the Doctor with two hearts in the original universe. She wonders if he’s regenerated (she daren’t think that he’s used up his last), what his companions are like, what new aliens he’s met, what old enemies he’s encountered. She loves him dearly, but she has her Doctor. Her Doctor, with one heart, one lifetime that he chose to spend with her. She remembers that second fated day in Norway well, and she’ll always treasure the words he whispered in her ear.

“Hey,” she rolled over, her head raised from her pillow to look at him, “happy,” she kissed him, “birthday,” she kissed his throat, “Doctor.” Rose continued to slowly trail kisses down his body. The Doctor hummed contently. “I’d suggest that you get up to open your presents, but perhaps you’d rather open something else up first,” Rose ran her fingers through his (thinning) hair, smirking when she felt his erection. “Best open it up quickly, love, it’s Wednesday, and you know that Mum hates it when we’re late for tea.”

The Doctor groaned at the mention of Jackie. “But Rose, it’s barely breakfast.”

“Yes, well, you know how you like to carry on,” she purred, kissing his throat again. She felt the Doctor shiver beside her. “I think those jim jams need to go, love.” She adopted an expression of fake horror. “Unless, of course, you don’t want your birthday present?”

The Doctor practically growled.

“That’s what I thought.” Rose smirked. Slowly, she began to undress. Though it was summer, she’d prepared for today, wearing multiple garments to bed last night. Her nightdress came over her head easily and Rose watched as the Doctor took in her attire. “Happy birthday, Doctor,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. Her hand slipped into his trousers, and she smirked. The Doctor inhaled sharply before spitting out her name.


End file.
